


A journey through forest

by Potttterhead



Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies), The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Desperation, Omorashi, Urination, Wetting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:07:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24021832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Potttterhead/pseuds/Potttterhead
Summary: Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters. Characters and world set in universe of JRR Tolkien.Second disclaimer: I am a sucker for omorashi - you have been warned!The fellowship travels through vast landscapes and dangerous lands in their quest to reach Mordor. The hobbits are captivated and curious of everything they see, and also of the stoic and elegant elven prince, Legolas. They wonder about the working of an elven body - they will be enlightened. Legolas will have to fight the workings of his body and will have to slacken his pride to do so.Sorry for any mispellings or misunderstandings. English is not my first language. Sorry for any mistakes to the universe. I have not yet to read the books or learn elvish.
Comments: 6
Kudos: 34





	1. Beginning of a journey

The fellowship had been travelling for a couple of hours that day. They were nearing the end of their journey in Mordor, but an infinite matter of land on horseback would have to be crossed before daws, and a dangerous journey into the Forest of the Dead lay before them. They had yet to rest since breakfast that morning, and the hobbits were yarning for a meal and telling lustful tales of homely meals back in Bagend. Aragorn was riding in the front with Bolomir closely following him. Sam and Frodo was riding with Gandalf, while Pippin and Merry were riding with Bolomir. Legolas with Gimli was protecting the fellowship’s back. 

Aragorn shouted something from the front, and the group came to a stop. Is was time for a rest and a short meal. 

As the fellowship were mounting their horses chatter and excitement filled the air. No challenges had met them yet, so spirits were high. The four hobbits where chatting and being carefree, and all had enjoyed the rest, since they had been horseback riding without stop for the last four hours. All could do with the rest, as they had all agreed this morning, that no stops would be made on the way otherwise. They had a schedule to secure, and even the shortest of stops would mean a risk of attack. Especially their ride through the dead forest would have to be swift and discreet, since creatures of magnificent power and magic roamed in there. 

The hobbits where still fascinated by everything they met on their journey. Everything was new and threatening, and the fellowship of both men, hobbits, elve and dwarf still had yet to know each other. Aragorn and Legolas knew each other from before, and the hobbits had left for the adventure together. But non of them were used to mingling with the other species. The hobbits were most fascinated by Legolas since the Prince of Mirkwood was stoic, elegant and foreign. They had seen glimpses of his immense elegance, but still knew that he was a better warrior than most. His clothes were of the finest elvish silk and his hair was even smother than his clothes. His hair was long, blond, fair and braided and his face more beautiful than most hobbit women’s. Though he looked like no woman. He was strong, yet lean. Tall, yet elegant. Bow and blade armed, yet courteous and well-mannered. 

“He didn’t rest” Pippin noted and stared unveiled at the elf prince. “He did” replied Merry. “I saw him both eat and drink” he added. “I mean, he didn’t retreat. I wonder if elves don’t have to”. Merry joined Pippin’s curious stare, and Aragorn began the continued travel.

Hours went by and the fellowship crossed one landscape after the other. The sun was no longer high on the sky, so it was after midday by now. The group was planning another rest since it was suppertime, and the men could again need a break to stretch their legs and empty their bladders. A quick meal and a glass of ale were shared. All but Legolas retreated to relieve themselves before continuing the journey. Merry and Pippin shared a look of understanding, both noticing the continued lack of need from the elf. Clearly they were fascinated by the thought, that a person could drink both water and ale, and still not need to relieve himself after a whole day of travel. What they didn’t know was that elves were a kind that valued honour and privacy above much else. Legolas did have to relieve himself. But it wasn’t yet urgent, and he couldn’t bring himself to retreat when there wasn’t anywhere to go there were just remotely private. He was aware that everybody else had just stepped away from the group without anywhere to hide. So it would not have been stirred any attention if he had done the same. The Mirkwood Prince knew that when they neared the forest there would be trees he could go behind before entering the forest itself. It was only an hour till they would reach the forest, and the need was still just a dull twinge in his bladder. He had drunk a great amount while resting, but he was still confident that it would not be a problem, as long as he could relieve himself before they enter the forest.


	2. Chapter 2

The hour had passed and the fellowship was at the brim of the dark forest. They came to a halt. Aragorn turned to the other men and said loud and clear: “We enter the forest now. Remember what we discussed last night. The journey through here will only last three to four hours, but no one will stop, leave their horses or drop anything. The creatures in this forest may not be sensitive to sound, so we may talk quietly. But they will be sensitive to smell, so don’t eat, drink or drop anything in there. It will be our death if any of you do”. They all nodded, and Legolas saw his cut to speak up. He spoke to Aragorn in elvish to regain a bit of privacy: “Aragorn, I would like to rest before entering the forest”. Aragorn watched Legolas surprised before replying in elvish: “I am sorry my friend, but we have no time”. Legolas’ stomach dropped. Four hours were awfully many hours considering how much he had drunk and how full his bladder already was. Legolas also knew that he should have pressed harder, but he didn’t because of pride. He knew that if he tried to negotiate with Aragorn, he would have to give away his predicament to the group. He drew in a deep breath and caught the eyes of first Aragorn and shortly after of everybody else. He let of the same breath and made up his mind. As an elf the Prince has had approximately 3000 years of bladder-holding practise. I was time for it to pay of. Legolas nodded to Aragorn to show his acceptance and they rode on into the Forest. 

After a while Legolas felt the first alarmingly insisting jolt from his bladder, and winced in the saddle, clearly startling Gimli, who drew in a surprised breath.   
Legolas knew that he might be in serious trouble not more than one hour into the Forest. The thought alone of not being able to dismount the horse if he seriously had to was stressing his body. The adding distress of knowing that he couldn’t even have an accident because of the danger wasn’t making things better. No matter the result Legolas just had to hold it. A demanding jolt made the elvish prince wince and jump in his seat. Gimli startled again almost shouted at him. “Will you sit still, elf! I will fall off the horse if you move around that much”. Legolas felt a tingle in his cheeks. He knew that the jump hadn’t been elegant, and Gandalf had turned around to see what the fuss was about. Legolas chose to ignore the comment and Gimli fell quiet again. 

The silence lasted no more than 15 minutes, because another strong cramp made Legolas twitch hard and hitch his breath. Gimli was weary and asked the elf. “What is the matter with you, elf?”. Gimli changed his grimace and asked: “Are you injured?”. Legolas sighed and replied: “No, I am not injured”. Gimli huffed and they rode on. The incident repeated itself after another hour. Only this time Legolas actually whimpered out loud. The pain was getting unbearable and they were just more than halfway trough the forest. At this point every member of the fellowship could tell that something was off with the elf prince. The normally stoic and elegant warrior was sporting an uncomfortable grimace and he was sitting awkwardly in his saddle. Gandalf send him a knowing look having understand the request in elvish a couple of hours before. The talk of Legolas had reach the front of the riding men and Aragorn had also caught on what the issue might be.


	3. Chapter 3

Aragorn rode to the back and rode beside Legolas and Gimli for at brief conversation. “Are you holding up, my friend? Will we be out in time?” Gimli overheard the question and looked quizzingly at Legolas. The elvish prince replied hesitantly and slowly: “I am managing. But… just”. Aragorn sighed compassionately: “You will have to, my friend. You know of the dangers”. 

When Aragorn had ridden back to the front again, Gimli turned to Legolas: “Do you have to piss or what, lad?”. “Aye” was Legolas’ only reply. “My kin will love the story of a highborn elf weeing himself” Gimli humoured. Legolas being too preoccupied to remark just answered: “You might just get it”. Gimli could tell that the elf wasn’t well off. He could not sit still and he could hear every stressed sound the struggling elf was trying to suppress. After another 30 minutes Legolas hunched forward with a desperate moan. Both of his hands were at the front of his garments in a wholehearted attempt to stop a stream threatening to spill. He regained his composure, but after too long time. Every member of the fellowship had turned in their saddles and watched with awe how the Prince of Mirkwood was completely besides himself. Pippin and Merry had shared knowing and enlightened looks and just shrugged. Frodo and Sam send their elf friend some sympathy and reassured him, that they were almost there. Boromir and Aragorn shared a worried look before notching the group to look away. Gimli patted his companion lightly on the back careful not to make the predicament any worse. “Lad. It really isn’t long now. You will have to keep this saddle dry. I will not have elf-piss all over me”. Legolas nodded and acknowledged the humour. “I am afraid that my piss will be in your boots before we reach the outskirts of this Forest”. Gimli nodded in sympathy: “Still you will be the one to walk into Rohan reeking of piss!”. The banter ended when Legolas leaned back against Gimli as another spurt tried to press itself through the elf’s fighting muscles. Legolas jerked forward again and held his breath for many long seconds. Gimli froze as Legolas has leaned back. For a couple of seconds Gimli genuinely thought that Legolas had lost the battle. 

He had not lost the battle though. Not yet. Another 30 minutes went by with Legolas struggling, but maintaining whatever he had left of his pride. Everyone was checking regularly to see if their rear-guard was holding up. By now no one was talking. All was listening carefully to every little sound that Legolas made and thus followed his fight. Legolas was obviously trying to make as little fuss about the matter as possible, but was also beginning to lose most of his pride and vanity to the realisation that he might just not make it. He couldn’t control his breathing any longer and the small grunts and huffs he made every time the horse bumped was made completely involuntarily. It wasn’t long before the rest of the fellowship began to recognise the different noises. The elf’s breath would hitch every time he struggled for composure. He would grunt every time his bladder spasmed, and he would moan every time a couple of drops made it past his floodgates.


	4. Chapter 4

As they came nearer to the brim of the forest, the moans came more and more regularly. Legolas’ eyes swam with unshed tears and his blond locks stuck to his face as sweat fell down from his temples. Legolas was completely out of sorts and was far from the elegant prince that he normally was. “15 minutes, Legolas” Boromir called back in reassurance. Aragorn cast a look back and was worried to see his friend’s face covered in sweat and his eyes staring empty, yet determined straight ahead into nothing. Merry asked Boromir quietly if Legolas was going to make it, but Boromir shrugged in reply: “I have never seen an elf behave like this before. If he can break into sweat, then I fear that he won’t”. He continued: “Elvish bodies don’t function like those of men or hobbits. They can eat very little and still be full, and they can go very long without needing a rest. But even an elvish prince can’t go forever without neither food nor rest”. Aragorn was fretting that he didn’t let Legolas rest as he requested before entering the forest. He should have known that his friend with needs of an elf wouldn’t be asking for a break if it wasn’t dire. Aragorn also knew that Legolas would have been to proud and embarrassed to insist, now leading to this imminent humiliation. 

Legolas’s breath caught in his throat and a single tear fled down his high cheekbones. They were nearing the clearing, but at this point Legolas was more than sure that he couldn’t get off his horse without letting go of his bladder. His humiliation was unavoidable. Gimli tried to comfort by patting him on his back again: “There, there. You have almost made it”. Almost thought Legolas worn and resigned. He moaned and winced. 

Finally, they reached the outskirts of the forest. The men cheered Legolas as he rode out of the forest with roughly dry pants. Legolas smiled sheepishly at their cheering and the group stopped in the open. “Hurry up, laddie!” Gimli encouraged, and Legolas braced himself hoping that he could indeed stand. In an unlike half-fall Legolas got off the horse. He managed to land on his feet but not for long. He hissed loudly and bend the knees. Both of his hands where grasping at his front and the crotch of his garments darkened slightly. Everybody held their breaths. Gimli shouted distressed: “Oy, you have to get it out of your clothes before pissing!”. And the comment seemed to wake Legolas. He fumbled with the bindings and his feet danced on the ground. His hair was covering his face partly, but they all could hear his groans as he wriggled to free himself. The Prince of Mirkwood exploded the moment he had freed himself. He whined in relief. It looked as though his legs might give in, but he managed to keep standing. The stream was strong and impressive, and it poured out of him for several minutes. Merry had time enough to follow the stream and still comment: “He must have held a whole gallon!”. Aragorn sighted in relief. 

The stream kept going and Legolas whimpered in joy and ease. Legolas hesitated to turn back to his fellows when the stream had finally died down, and he had regained control of his breath. His clothes weren’t exactly dry and his pride wasn’t exactly unharmed. He feared what mockery he might see in the eyes of the others. Finally, he turned around to face the others. His face was beet red with shame and his head hung. He couldn’t meet their eyes just now. Legolas first dared to look up when he neared his horse again. Gandalf asked him: “Are you all right, Legolas?”. He just nodded and Aragorn broke in: “I am sorry Legolas. It is my fault. Forgive me”. Legolas just held up a hand to recognise the apology. He didn’t blame Aragorn. He could have rested when the others did. They had to continue their journey. Legolas got back on his horse and put on a tough face. Gimli patted his back again: “Still a good story to tell, though”. Legolas smiled wryly: “Right. But I will tell for a thousand of years, that I pissed into a dwarf’s boots”. Gimli snorted.


End file.
